I Will Survive
by outawork
Summary: Even an apparently everlasting love that has triumphed over the odds and may challenges may eventually come to an end.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Written with Borba's permission.**

 **I Will Survive**

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" she said, looking away for just a moment. Then she looked back at him, purple eyes meeting green ones. "Yes." She leaned just a bit closer with just a hint of a smileandthen felt heart thump, but somehow she'd kept calm. "Yes, I do."

God, she'd actually fallen in love with him! But she was a Rabbit and he was a Fox! It just happened and she couldn't help it! She wanted to run her fingers through his fluffy tail. Was it just one of his silly jokes or did he really he love her? He was such a handsome Fox! How would she tell him? She felt aroused just like the time at the Natural History Museum. All these thoughts occurred to her between the time the light turned green and the other car, running the red light, nearly took off the frontend of their cruiser.

After giving Flash several tickets, which she guiltily enjoyed, they went back on patrol and she thanked God nothing else exciting happened on the rest of their shift. She knew she was a bit distracted for the rest of that shift and then over the next few days too. Apparently so did her Fox.

"Carrots, is there a problem?" he said and raised an eyebrow. "Have I made any mistakes?"

"No, you're doin' perfectly fine," she said and playfully patted arm and then for a moment running her fingers through his beautiful red fur. God, she wanted to run her hands through all that red and white fur everywhere! "Although you could get your daily reports done just a little bit faster." She leaned toward him. "Bogo startin' to notice." She winked and he made a face. Then she chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll give ya a hand."

He stared at her for a moment, making up his mind and then smiled.

"Fluff, ya know," he began hesitantly, "Friday night there's that Gazelle concert."

"I tried to get tickets, but it was immediately sold out."

Nick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a envelope. Then we waved a handful of tickets before her eyes.

"There must be two dozen tickets!"

"42 to be exact," he said and her eyes went wide. "I thought we might go and maybe some of your family too."

"Where'd you get'em!"

"Let's just say a friend from the old days owed me a really big favor."

Judy eyed him for a moment and then grinned.

* * *

They arrived early and watched for a time as the roadies put the finishing touches on the stage. Judy thought Gazelle clever to have her concert in the train station's plaza. Now animals could either come by train from out of town or ride the subway and just walk directly through the station to the concert venue. Then they strolled into the station and found a restaurant for an early supper.

Judy looked at her watch for the third time and Nick smiled.

"We have twenty-two minutes and thirteen seconds until they get here," he said, pointing to the arrival board. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Well, it's the first time you're met them and I want everything to be perfect!"

"I'm sure they met Foxes before, right?" he said and Judy gave a hesitant laugh. "Right Fluff?"

"Of course they have!" she said just a bit too loudly. "We do have Foxes in BunnyBurrow you know … well a few anyway."

But she didn't want to get into what her parents really thought of them.

"You did tell them that your partner was a Fox."

"Certainly!"

"You'd almost think you're introducing your new boyfriend to them," he said and gave her a foxy grin.

"Noooo!" she said, giving him a playful shove. "Come on Nick, let's go for a walk!"

Nick left the money for the check and then followed her. They walked downstairs and then along the concourse until they came to where it ended and the grass began. It was already twilight and no one seemed to be around. Then they looked at each other and smiled. She dropped to all fours and hopped across the narrow strip of green with a Fox hot on her heels. Just as she reached the darkness under the rail line he gently pounced on her and she squeaked. Then he rolled her over and grinned down at his bunny.

"I have you now!" he said, but a moment later he found was completely mistaken.

Judy reached up and pulled herself up until their lips touched. For a moment she felt her Fox stiffen, but then felt his arms go around her and her body was pressed against his. Then their kiss deepened and she felt his unfamiliar weight. After a time they had to breathe and purple eyes met green ones. She laid her head back, exposing her throat, and didn't see the surprise on his face nor the smile that came a few seconds later. Then she felt his tongue lick her tender flesh and a bit later he gently took her throat into his jaws and squeezed. This time she didn't scream, but moaned with pleasure. As before she felt her Fox stiffen, but only this time one certain part.

Somewhat later she felt a growl building in his chest and his jaws tightened almost to the point of pain. Then his growl came and so did Judy. He released her and simply held her until reason returned. They looked at each other still breathing hard and smiled.

"Nick, I love …"

"BunnyBurrow Express now arriving," came the voice over the loudspeaker.

They looked at each other, quickly rose, and then ran for the platform.

* * *

The doors opened just as lovers arrived and they watched as the animals poured out of the ten cars. Finally her parents and siblings exited the third one.

"Mom, dad!" she yelled, waving her arms.

They turned and smiled. Then they noticed the Fox standing close to their daughter – very close. They met halfway and stopped, staring at the smiling Fox that stood behind their young innocent daughter.

"Nicholas Wilde, Judy's partner" he said, extending his hand to the older buck.

He smiled as he noticed the other Rabbits gathering behind her parents.

"Stuart Hopps," he said, taking the proffered hand, "and this is my wife Bonnie."

"Mrs. Hopps," the handsome Fox said and smiled. "I see where Judy gets her beautiful eyes."

"Call me Bonnie," she said and blushed.

Stu raised an eyebrow and Judy rolled her eyes. One Rabbit, taller than the rest, gently wormed her way through her siblings and came to stand beside the older doe.

"So this is your Fox," the tall Rabbit said, looking at her famous sister for a moment and then to her Fox. "Nick, I'm Jillian Ann Hopps. Just call me Jill."

She extended a hand and smiled at the couple.

* * *

There were actually more than forty Rabbits from the Hopps Family present, but fortunately the kits under ten were admitted free. They soon found a large enough spot to lay out blankets and after getting everyone settled they still had ten minutes to spare until the concert began. Jill grinned at the couple.

"Mom, Dad, we're gonna have a look around," Jill said and put her arms around her sister and the handsome Fox. She led them into the crowd and out of earshot. "So how long have two been a couple?"

"We aren't …" they began simultaneously.

"Right," she said and laughed. "Remember I'm a Rabbit and this," She touched her nose, "works very well. Judy you smell like a Fox and he smells like a bunny. You're just lucky mom or dad didn't …"

"We work together!" Judy objected.

"And what you sit in his lap all day," the tall Rabbit said and winked.

Judy thought of what had happened earlier and her ears turned red. Simultaneously a mental image of what Jill had just said formed in his mind and the Fox grinned. Jill looked at the couple and her sensitive nose told her of several other interesting things that had happened recently too. She rolled her eyes.

"But we …"

"Why don't you two go off and have some fun … alone," Jill said and winked. "I'll explain it to mom and dad."

They looked at each other, smiled, and disappeared into the crowd or at least thought they had.

* * *

Luckily they found a spot directly in front of the stage and waited anxiously. Judy was literally hopping up and down as the music began. Then the stage rose and there was Gazelle! Judy though she was so beautiful and then glanced at her Fox. Apparently he thought so too as her sensitive nose picked up his and every other males' scent nearby. She sighed. Then Gazelle began to sing and she forgot about everything else. It was her favorite song – Try Everything! She continued to dance as the music played and then noticed her Fox just standing there unmoving. She danced closer and hip checked him. That got him going! They continued to watch as Gazelle finished her song and then Judy hugged her Fox.

"Hello Zootopia!" Gazelle said and the crowd roared – some literally. "Are you glad to see me?"

"Yes!" returned the crowd nearly deafening the couple.

"Well I'm glad to be here too!" she said and smiled. "We have some celebrities with us tonight – I mean besides me! Oh! Did sound that pretentious?" He shrugged and the crowd laughed. Then Judy and Nick appeared on all the screens. "We have Officers Judith Hopps and Officer Nicolas Wilde with us tonight!" The crowd clapped and then started to chant their names. "Judy, Nick please come up here and join me!"

An usher came out and led them around the stage to a place where a ramp rose out of the water as they waited. They walked up and Gazelle greeted them at the top. Then she put her arms around their shoulders and led them to the center of the stage.

"Zootopia, let's give the saviors of our city a big hand!" she said and as before the sound was almost deafening. Gazelle dropped to her knees and hugged the Rabbit. Then she kissed her cheek and Judy blushed. "You did a great job! Thank you."

"Aw we were just doin' our jobs," Judy said and giggled.

"Someone had to help this innocent naiveté bunny on her first case," he said, patting her shoulder.

Judy poked her Fox in the side and the audience laughed. Of course Judy's ears turned red and the audience laughed even harder. Gazelle turned to Nick and he gave her a foxy smile. Then she hugged him too. Nick gave his bunny a wink and she rolled her eyes. Then Gazelle surprised him with a kiss, but it wasn't on the cheek! The crowd roared again even louder if that was even possible.

"Wow!" he said, looking into Gazelle's brown eyes and then heard Judy growl. He chuckled.

"Thanks for coming," Gazelle said and slipped Judy a note.

"No problem," Judy said and gave her Fox a little shove toward the ramp. "Anytime."

They were led them back and Gazelle began her next song. Then after five songs she took a break.

"Why'd you kiss her?"

"She kissed me."

"You enjoyed it!"

"Noooo, not at all," he said and grinned. "Anyway, it's always much better when you kiss someone you love."

She stared at her Fox for a while and then hugged him.

"Nick, I love you."

"And I love you too," he said and returned her hug. "So what's the note say?"

"Nicholas, you're such a romantic!"

He chuckled and she opened it and then smiled.

"Judy, please bring Nick and your family and meet me after the concert."

* * *

Feeling a bit guilty, they went back to Judy's family and she was greeted with hugs. After her mother's hug Bonnie stared at daughter and she blushed. Nick received a couple of handshakes and a several pats on the back.

"Well I didn't realize that our daughter and her partner were this famous," Bonnie said and then laughed.

"Mom, I know you saw everything on TV," Judy said and smiled. "We have a surprise."

"Already!" Jill said and winked at her sister.

Judy frowned at the other rabbit.

"Gazelle has invited all of us to meet her after the concert!"

"But we really have to get home to…" Stu began.

"No, we don't," Bonnie stated and looked at her husband.

Stu thought for a moment about objecting and then came up with his all purpose and always correct answer in these situations.

"Yes, Bon."

* * *

As her last song began several ushers came and stood with them. When Gazelle gave her final goodbyes they waited for the crowd to thin and were led between two of the large screens. Then they went through a side door and down two flights of stairs and a private subway train waited on a side track.

"I'm glad to see you all made it," Gazelle said, walking toward the group. "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps glad to meet you and your family."

"And this isn't even all of it," the tall Rabbit said, coming up behind her parents.

"Jill," Bonnie said and raised an eyebrow.

"It's OK," Gazelle said and chuckled.

"Miss Gazelle," Stu said and took the beautiful Gazelle's hand. "This is my wife Bonnie."

"You sang beautifully," Bonnie said and smiled.

"Please call me Maria," she said and pointed to the train. "Come on let's get aboard."

"Where are we going?" Judy asked.

Maria turned and smiled.

"My place of course."

* * *

Judy estimated that the ride only took only about ten minutes as they pulled into a large modern subway station.

"Welcome to my building," Maria said, raising her arms.

"Your building!" both Jill and Judy cried simultaneously.

The Gazelle looked at the two Rabbits and grinned.

"Yes, all 300 floors of it."

"Wow!" Nick said and smiled at the Gazelle. "Are you sure you don't need you own personal police officers?"

Judy poked her Fox in the side again.

"I have my own security, but if I ever do I'll know just who to call," she said and winked.

Then she turned and led them to a bank of five elevators.

"We can't all ride in the same elevator," she said and touched the button and all five sets of doors slid open, "but we can race."

Judy unconsciously held onto Nick's arm as she watched the floor numbers go by in a blur. The elevator only began to slow as readout hit 275 and then finally stopped at 300. The elevator doors began to open and the passengers poured out, gathering around the Gazelle.

"And the winner is," Maria said, checking the readout, "car number four. Congratulations Bonnie and Stu!"

* * *

"Here's the food," Maria said, leading them into a large dining room. "Help yourselves!" Then she turned to Nick. "I have something special for you."

He followed her to the back of the room with Judy tagging along behind. She lifted what Nick thought was a cooler chest until she opened it and the steam rose. Nick inhaled deeply and sighed, but when the scent touched Judy's sensitive nose she wrinkled it and sneezed.

"Chicken or turkey."

Maria handed the Fox a plate.

"Both," he said and took both types of meat. "My mom makes this once in awhile, but it's kinda expensive and she really can't afford it."

"Take what's left with you when you leave and surprise her."

"Thank you!" Nick said and hugged the Gazelle. She chuckled and Nick quickly released her. "Sorry."

"It's OK," she said and winked.

"Come on Fluff, let's get some vegetables."

"Sure," she said and glanced at the beautiful Gazelle.

Maria watched the couple go and then closed the chest as her nose was just as sensitive as any Rabbits. Then she smiled. The new couple went through the line and sat together away from the other Rabbits. Nick had noticed the Rabbits' noses twitch as he walked by.

"Do you mind the smell?" he said and squeezed her hand out of sight.

"I'll get use to it," she said and looked at her Fox with her beautiful purple eyes. "Maria's pretty, isn't she?"

"I suppose," he said and squeezed her hand again, "but there's a bunny I love so that doesn't really matter at all."

She smiled and wished she could kiss him right here in front of everyone.

"Anyone I know?"

Her Fox chuckled.

"She's smart, hardworking, a bit naiveté, and cute," he said and smiled at the look on her face. "Remind you of anyone?"

She smiled and then stuck her tongue out at him.

Her Fox chuckled.

* * *

Maria's penthouse was the entire top floor of her building and had a lot of interesting things to do. After supper everyone decided to watch a movie after Maria hyped it and reassured Bonnie that is for all ages. This wasn't just a room with a large TV, but nearly full size theater that Judy estimated could hold over a hundred animals. She took the seat beside her Fox and knew her parents were sitting directly behind them. Jill sat on the other side of Nick.

"Hope you two enjoy the movie," Jill said and smiled.

Maria seated herself beside Judy.

"Judy, Nick, I hope you enjoy the movie," she said and smiled. Then they noticed the Gazelle and tall Rabbit look at each other and smile. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

The Gazelle touched her remote and the theater darkened. After a few seconds the word ZOOTOPIA appeared on the black screen the odd music that made Judy squeeze her Fox's hand. Then a small Rabbit walked through a dark wood and drank from a pond. It was animated, Judy noticed. She loved cartoons.

"Fear … Treachery … Bloodlust! … Thousands of years these were the forces that ruled our world."

Judy stopped paying attention as a dim memory surfaced.

"Blood … blood … blood."

Those words brought her back and she looked at the screen. It was the play she'd done when she was nine years old! She looked at the Gazelle and she just sat there, innocently watching the movie. Then she looked at her tall sister who was silently quivering with mirth. Her Fox looked at her and cocked his head.

"That's you Judy!"

"Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers!"

* * *

For the next hour and forty minutes they watched themselves as they solved the case. The movie ended abruptly with Nick entering the police academy and the lights came up. She looked at Gazelle.

"As you tell it's not quite done yet," she said and smiled. "It'll end with your 'Try' speech and then you pinning on Nick's badge."

"How?"

"Remember the peace rally?" she asked and Judy nodded. "Of course I saw you when you joined the ZPD, but when you worked so hard, keeping those animal apart …"

"But …"

"I was surprised when you quit, but I had a feelin' you'd be back!" she said and squeezed the Rabbit's hand. "You and Nick put Lionheart and Bellwether in jail just where they belong! Then I thought everyone would like to SEE your story. So I did a bit of research, hired a few people, and then I found your sister's blog."

Judy looked at her sister and the other rabbit chuckled.

* * *

"Nick, what do you think?" he asked and watched a smile grow on his face. Why'd she even ask? "It's so personal."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Yes!"

"It looked pretty accurate to me," he said and smiled. "I think you're more beautiful and of course I'm a lot more handsome!"

Judy rolled her eyes and then poked him in the side.

"Be serious!"

"OK … OK," he said and looked her in the eye. "Think of this way, Fluff. This movie will show all the other Rabbits that they can do anything just like my cu…," Judy gave a little growl, "my beautiful little bunny can do."

Judy made a face and then sighed.

* * *

A few months later the movie was completed. When Zootopia opened it had had the highest one day total for any animated movie. Then the second day it had the highest gross for any one day of any movie. The third day it became highest grossing movie for an opening weekend and by the end of the second week it became the high grossing movie all time.

They didn't need or even want the enormous amount of money that the movie was generating. Even Gazelle was surprised and she was the richest animal on the planet! They finally agreed to keep some of the money, giving some to Judy's parents and Nick's mother, but the rest would go to a foundation that Maria had setup a couple of years earlier to help other parts of their world that weren't so fortunate as Zootopia.

* * *

They started off slowly by going out on dates discreetly which now was now even more difficult with the success of 'Zootopia' and knowing how a small minority animals, predator and prey, felt about interspecies relationships. Other times they simply hung out together at their respective apartments. Since neither apartment had any privacy they would either watch movies or play video games. Afterwards they would discreetly and quietly 'fool around' as Nick called it. Also, Judy had set limits on fooling around, but Nick being Nick always pushed it right up to those limits. The one time he went a bit beyond Judy's limits she would only speak to him officially. He quickly apologized and after a day she accepted it. Then told him what would happen if he did it again and after that he behaved himself - mostly.

Eventually they found a condo they could now easily afford with a bit of the money from the movie which was still in a large number of theaters six months later. They moved in together and each has their own room, but more often than not they slept in the same bed. The same limits still prevailed. Judy enjoyed waking up in Nick's arms covered by this fluffy tail, but she was still a bit hesitant to be too intimate with him. She knew that he loved her and that she felt the same way about him, but somewhere in the back of her mind something kept holding her back.

Then one day out of blue he put an engagement ring on her finger, got down on one knee, and proposed. She immediately said yes and pounced on him. The limits almost went out the window until Nick stopped her. She was surprised and touched that he wouldn't give in to his own baser instincts. Then she apologized to him which embarrassed him. Judy told him he was 'cute' as his ears turned pink and she giggled. Then her Fox laughed so hard tears came to his eyes.

* * *

Their wedding was limited to family and friends, which with all the intermarriages, meant in accentually nearly the entire population of BunnyBurrow was now invited. Others too wanted to come just to see the first interspecies marriage. That in itself caused even more controversy with criticism from that same minority of animals, both predator and prey. When Gazelle came out in support of them, the critics found themselves soon drowned out by the interspecies couple's supporters.

Judy wore her mother's updated wedding dress, wearing a garland of pink roses and holding the same color roses and lilies. Her Fox seemed to be just a bit overwhelmed by the entire experience especially after his mother appeared thanks to Judy, having not seen her in over twenty years. The ceremony went by seemly in a flash and then Judy was in his arms. Then their lips touched. Afterward they turned to the crowd, which seemed to stretch on forever. Off in distance Nick swore he glimpsed his father.

* * *

After the wedding reception they hurried to the limousine under a hail of rice and were soon waiting at their departure gate at BunnyBurrow Airport. Family and a few close friends came to see them off. Maria looked at her best friend and came over and sat next to the couple.

"The southern islands are very beautiful," the Gazelle said and smiled. "Here's the key to my house."

"But the hotel …"

"I own the hotel and that entire island," she said and then put the key firmly in Judy's hand. "There are other islands nearby and there's lots to see. My house also has a very private beach." She gave Judy a wink and the Rabbit blushed. "Look! They're starting to board!"

Everyone crowded around them and her parents hugged the newlyweds.

"You have a good time," Bonnie said and hugged her daughter again, "and call when you get there."

"Take care," Stu said and shook Nick's hand.

Judy smiled and took her Fox's hand and hurried toward the gate.

"Bye! … Have fun! … Send us some postcards … Take lots of pictures … Get out of your room once in a while."

Jill saw her sister's ears turn red and chuckled.

* * *

Their flight was uneventful and arrived on time. They soon found a male Gazelle holding a sign reading 'Wilde' and were quickly driven to Maria's house. Judy was expecting a mansion, but it was simply an ordinary house with a very high privacy wall. The gate opened and the car stopped at the front door. The driver hopped out and opened the car doors for the newlyweds. Then he quickly retrieved the luggage from the trunk and set it by the front door.

"Sir, do you wish to carry them in?"

"Thanks, but we'll be OK."

"Sir …"

"Please call me Nick and this is my wife Judy."

"I'm Marco," he said and smiled. "Nick, Maria called me and told me to take good care of you two," he said and smiled. "Of course I did see Zootopia."

"Hasn't everyone," Judy said and Marco chuckled.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," Nick said and smiled.

"I'm on call anytime to drive you anywhere you wanta go," he said and handed him a large envelope. "That is a list of things to do on the islands. If you wanta go to any of the other islands call me and I'll arrange a boat." He pointed to the envelope. "My number is on the front."

"Sounds good," he said and they shook hands.

"See you later," Marco said and waved.

They watched the car leave and Judy looked at her Fox.

"What shall we do now?" he asked suggestively.

"Unpack," she said and took the key out of her pocket. "Come on."

* * *

"Well that's done," Nick said, closing the closet door and turning to his bride. "What shall we do now?" He took a step toward his bunny and she took a step back. "Fluff?"

"Nick … I"

He dropped to his knees and held out his arms. She came to him and he gently hugged her.

"Fluff, please tell old Nick what's wrong," he said, but thought he already knew.

"I … I'm just a little bit nervous."

"And."

"I've never," she said and hesitated for a few seconds, "Well you're my first boyfriend and," She whispered the last few words, "I've never made love."

Up to that point he'd only thought he'd seen her blush, but now she absolutely glowed. He thought he could actually feel the heat coming off her body. He bit his cheek, trying not to smile.

"Fluff, I understand," he said and looked into her purple eyes. "I love you and would never hurt you. I have an idea. Why don't we have something to eat and then go see the beach?"

She looked so relieved that he almost laughed.

"What if we have a picnic on the beach?" she said, now bouncing on her toes.

"Come on let's find the kitchen."

* * *

They ate a light supper and then lay on the beach in each other's arms and later watched the moon rise. She snuggled close, laying her head on his shoulder and yawned. She sighed and soon fell asleep. Nick looked down at his bunny and smiled. Then he lifted her into his arms, being careful not to wake her, and carried her to their room. He carefully crawled into bed with her and as always laid his fluffy tail over her. After a few minutes his breathing slowed and he joined her in slumber.

* * *

Judy awoke and felt her Fox's warm body pressed against hers. Then she looked at her wedding band and grinned. She thought about their wedding the previous day, the flight to the island, the supper on the beach, and then moon rise. Then there was nothing until she woke up here in bed. Oh sweet cheese and crackers! She'd fallen asleep on their wedding night and then Nick must have carried her to bed! She really did want to make love with her Fox, but she was still a bit nervous. He must have been so disappointed!

How would he feel? Would be angry? She doubted that, but what could she say? Judy felt tears come to her eyes and then sobbed quietly.

"Fluff," came Nick's still sleepy voice. "Now why are you cryin'?"

"Oh Nick!" she said and rolled over to face him. "I wanted last night to be special!"

"It was special."

"But I fell asleep!"

"So did I."

"Oh Nick! I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK."

"No, it isn't," she said and looked into his eyes. "To be honest I … I was scared that …"

"I might hurt you."

She buried her face in his chest fur.

"Yes."

He stroked her back and held her tight.

"Judy, I could never hurt ya," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She looked into his green eyes and he smiled. Then he put a hand behind her head and their lips touched. Then in time their kiss became more passionate and quite soon they become lovers in every sense of the word. Later – actually later than she'd ever imagined – they lay in each other arms still entwined in their lovemaking. Her Fox smiled down at her and she giggled.

"Soooo how do you feel?"

"Good."

"Only good?" he asked and she blushed. "I guess next time I'll have to try harder." Judy giggled. "And no pain?"

"None at all," she said and Nick grinned. "Don't you look so smug!"

She poked him in the ribs and then he shifted his weight.

"Nick!" she cried out in pleasure.

Judy soon found out all the advantages of having a Fox as a lover again in every sense of the word.

* * *

Their honeymoon seemed to go by in a flash and too soon they had to return to their normal lives. Finally after a year in theaters Zootopia was released on video and seemingly every animal on the planet had to have a copy. After being assigned to one of Zootopia's largest video stores and almost causing what they were assigned to prevent, they soon found themselves back on patrol. Then over the next several years their 'fame' seemed to fade somewhat with only the occasional invitation to a screening of Zootopia which had become an immediate cult classic. They'd settled into a comfortable life, but their passion for each other continued to burn hot.

One day on her way home Judy stopped to pick up a few groceries. This store carried some luxury items that they could now afford with the constant income still being generated by Zootopia. Today she would get chicken for her Fox and a few exotic vegetables that she enjoyed from other parts of the world. She found the things she wanted and on a whim decided to explore the rest of the store. It was one of the stores that had not only groceries, but had pretty much everything thing else.

First, she walked through the clothing section and looked at few things, finally settling on a new pair of shorts. She knew her Fox would love seeing her in those and out of them too. She giggled. Then she remembered that see needed vitamins and walked to the pharmacy section. She quick found what see needed and then just continued down the next several aisles until something caught her eye. The sign said pregnancy test and she had to laugh. On a whim she threw one in her shopping cart and continued through the store.

When she got home she put everything away until only the pregnancy test was left on the table. She smiled, took it into the bathroom, and tossed it into the medicine cabinet. Then she heard Nick's voice and forgot all about it. Tonight was movie night!

* * *

She awoke in her Fox's arms and smiled. She reveled in his warmth and tried to move. He squeezed her breast and moaned his sleep. She looked over her shoulder and saw a big grin on his face. She knew exactly what he was dreaming about and smiled, remembering the previous night. The old black and white science fiction movie was so bad that it was good. Toward the end of the movie her naughty Fox began to nibble on a convenient ear. Quickly their clothes were scattered across the living room and she ran from the prowling Fox. He caught his prey on their bed and they made love long into the night.

Finally she disentangled herself and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed her fur. She hated her fur being mess up, but really did enjoy getting messed up by a certain Fox. She giggled and then sat, just staring at the medicine cabinet. Then remembering, she smiled. Then she got up, took out the pregnancy test, and read the instructions. Oh well, she just have to wait to after her shower.

Judy turned it up hot and after a minute stepped in. She spun around several times, just letting the hot water wash over her. Then she soaped up and wished her Fox were here to wash her back. Of course, if he were here then she end up having to quickly wash again before the hot water ran out. Then she smiled remembering several times that actually did happen. She finished and quickly dried her fur. Stepping out she realized that she could now take the pregnancy test. She read the instructions again and quickly followed them. She put it on the sink and tapped.

"C'mon …," she said impatiently. "Let's go." Impossibly it showed that she was pregnant. "Sweet Cheese and Crackers!"

* * *

When she got back to their bedroom Nick was still asleep. How he could sleep through his own snoring she'd never know.

"Nick … Nick!" she said, shaking him, but he only continued to snore. "Nick! Wake up!"

"We're off duty today," he grumbled.

"Nick!" she said, crawling into the bed and still shaking her Fox. "I have something important to say."

"Just text me please," he mumbled.

Then she straddled him and gave him a good shake.

"Nicholas!" she yelled. "I'm serious!"

"OK! OK!" he gasped, rubbing his face. "Geez! When you call me Nicholas it means I'm in trouble."

"You bet!" she said as her ears came up and frowned.

He stumbled out of bed and yawned as he made this way to the bathroom.

"May I take a shower and do other things before you ruin the rest of my day?"

"Yes," she said, thinking of her own predicament. "It'd be good, I think."

Her Fox took his shower and sang 'Try Everything' as she waited. He got out of the shower, dried himself, and put on some clothes.

"Well, what is this thing you want me to know?" he asked as he buttoned his shirt.

His bunny looked up at him with her beautiful purple eyes and he had to smile.

"Nick … I … I'm pregnant," she said, looking down at the floor and her heart thumping.

Judy saw the shock on his face, but then he smiled.

"Ha! Nice try, Fluff!" he said, still grinning and pointing at her. "As if it we're even possib …" He saw her nose twitch. "Your … your nose's twitching! So it means … Carrots! Are you sure? Is it for real?"

"Yes, it is," she said as he touched her shoulders. "I just took a pregnancy test and …"

She was surprised as he lifted her into his arms.

"Judy! Oh Judy!" he said, tears coming from his eyes and hugging her. "This is the happiest day of my Life! I love you, Judy! I love so much! You've made me happiest mammal on Earth!"

"Nick!" she said just a bit frightened. "Please stop! Stop!"

"Oh! Sorry!" he said, setting her on the couch. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Nick you didn't," she said, looking into his worried face, "but that isn't the problem."

"Problem?" he asked, not understanding. "You mean, cause we're different species you think our baby might have some problem, right?"

"That wasn't what I meant," she said unable to meet his eyes.

"I don't unders …"

"Nick please!" she interrupted. "Don't make things worse for us!"

"Judy … What're you talkin' about?"

"Nick … I … I don't want this child!" she said, starting to cry.

He looked at his bunny shocked, wondering who this person was. Certainly not his bunny!

"No! I … I can't believe you said that!"

"Nick, hear me out."

"PLEASE TELL ME I HEARD WRONG!" he said, shaking her. "WHY JUDY?! WHY?!"

"LET ME EXPLAIN, NICK!" she said now a bit more frightened.

"So explain yourself!" he said, disbelieving. "Why don't you want our baby?"

"There's no baby yet!" she said, now standing and facing him. "I'm just in my first month of pregnancy!"

"And you decided on your own that this is gonna be the last month, aren't you?"

"I … Nick … Let's talk about it like adults …right? Right?"

Nick closed his eyes and sighed.

"OK," he said, looking away from her. "Tell me your story."

"Thanks," she said and hugged herself. "Well … At first I believed you couldn't get me pregnant. Yes, I know there are some cases of inbreeding. But they're extremely rare and none of them involved a couple formed by a pred and a prey. So I foolishly believed we didn't have to take any precautions. But … I was wrong."

"I still don't understand why you …"

"Because I'm afraid," she said and her nose twitched.

Afraid?" Nick asked puzzled. "Of what?"

In part, I fear that our child might be," she began, her imagination running wild, "you know, some kind of freak."

"You really think so?" he asked surprised.

"Why not?" she replied seriously. "It isn't impossible."

"Moreover a baby might be a little too big for me," she said, touching her belly.

"You don't know for sure," he said, looking away.

"Nobody knows and it scares me."

"So what you're saying is …" he began and looked back at her, "Hey Nick! Even if you can get me pregnant, I don't want to have any children with you. Did I hit the mark?"

"Nick, I should've had this talk with you earlier and I'm really sorry for not doing so," she said, closing her eyes and looking pained. "And you've no idea how hard it is for me to have to tell you these things. But I must say that there is another good reason."

"And that is …"

"My career!" she said, looking back at him.

"What!?"

"You know I'm about to be promoted to Lieutenant and if I accept this risky pregnancy my career will be halted for month or years or even forever in the worst case scenario if I suffer any sequela or an ill-fated pregnancy. It's not only my life and my career that are in danger here, Nick. I've become a symbol, an inspiration to those small mammals out there who also want to help make Zootopia a better place to live. The more successful in my career, the more they get confident in their own abilities. For this cause and to make this dream come true, I did my best and sacrificed many things. And I don't want to let these achievements to slip through my fingers like sand."

"That's it … your career," he said, looking away discussed. "I should have known you were going to throw it in my face, but you surprised me, Judy. I thought I knew you, but I was wrong!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME!" she shouted angrily. "You know who I am! You know what's at stake for me since we first met!" Nick only stood there as Judy shook her finger in his face. "And you know full well that I did everything for my career!"

"Yes, I do know," he said in a calm voice not looking at her. "It seems like you could even kill our baby for your career."

Judy looked at him shocked, shaking with fury. For a moment she saw red and unconsciously stuck out. She felt her hand connect and then heard Nick fall, hitting a table.

"Nick! Nick!" she said going to him. "Forgive me! I lost my temper!"

He lay there for a moment and felt Judy's hands pulling on his shirt. For a moment and only a moment he felt angry, but then only felt sadness. He stood shakily not looking at her, but knew her eyes were on him.

"Nick?" she said, watching him walking toward their room.

He found his backpack and unzipped it. Then he started packing.

"Nick, I beg you please forgive me!" she said, coming to him and touching his arm. "You don't need to do that! I don't want to hurt you! Please don't leave me this way! I need you more than ever! Trust me when I say I still love you! Nick!"

He picked up his mother's picture and his first tears fell.

"Judy," he said as he put it in his backpack.

"Uh?"

"What would've happened if your mother, while pregnant with you, had decided to interrupt her pregnancy?"

"Nick, it's useless. I know what you …"

"I'll tell you what would've happened," he said, not looking at her. "If you hadn't been born Judy, this world would be as bleak as ever. And without your light, I'd still be on the streets living a meaningless life."

"That's not true, Nick!" she pleaded. "I'm sure you would …"

"Judy listen," he said not looking at her. "There are animals who do make a difference in this world and you're one of them. Even being a little bunny, you stopped an absurdly nasty conspiracy and helped change the minds and hearts of millions. To me, things like this could never have happened without you."

"Nick …"

"For gosh sake, Judy!" he pleaded, turning back to her. "Give this unborn child the opportunity to do the same! I beg you … please let your light continue to shine through our child!"

For a moment she looked at him and he hoped he'd reached her, but then she closed her eyes and looked away.

"No," she said and he knew that all hope was lost. "As I said before it's useless. Sorry Nick, but I've made up my mind. My body, my rules."

"I see," he said, but had to try again. "Any chance you might change your mind?"

"No, Nick."

He sighed and put his backpack on his shoulder.

"Neither will I," he said and walked toward the front door.

"Nick! Don't leave. Please stay with me! Let's talk about this some more."

"Do you wanna talk?" he asked, not looking at her. "There's something I'd like to know. Why didn't you just keep a secret from me? I mean, why didn't you just … get rid of our child without me knowing anything?"

"It … it wouldn't be the most honest thing to do," she said, looking thoughtful.

"What?" he asked, finally looking back at her in surprise.

"I thought you deserved to know."

"Humph!" he said as he unlocked the front door. "It'd have been better for you … for us … if you had kept me in the dark about your premeditated sin. Goodbye, Judy."

He opened it and then tossed his keys in the cup along with hers.

"Nick!" she cried, looking surprised. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," he said and only then did Judy notice the scratches, mirroring the ones on her cheek from all those years ago. "I will survive."

A tear leaked from his eye as he crossed the threshold.

"Nick!" she screamed. "If you walk out that door … you don't have to come back anymore!"

He continued without any hesitation.

"Nick! Nick!" she cried and fell to her knees. "Oh no! No! No!"

Then she fell forward and covered her face with her hands, not catching the tears that puddled on the floor. Nothing last forever. Even an apparently everlasting love that has triumphed over the odds and may challenges may eventually come to an end.

* * *

Judy stayed home for a week feigning illness. When she did returned she found that Nick had transferred to another precinct and it felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Then Bogo assigned her a new partner – Ben. Ben was no longer the overweight cheetah he had been when she'd first met him. A year earlier a directive had come down from the new Mayor's office that ZPD officers now had to meet minimum physical standards or be let go. Ben was now a sleek, well muscled, handsome Cheetah.

"Judy, I'm your friend."

"Thanks Ben."

"If you want to talk."

"Maybe later."

He didn't pressure her and as time passed she did finally confide in him. She could tell that he really did care and that did make her feel better. As time passed she kept putting off the visit to a clinic. Finally she resolved to go to the one in BunnyBurrow. She'd known the doctor since she was a child and he ran all the appropriate tests on her.

"Your pregnancy is without any complications as far as I can tell," he said and smiled, "and your child is well developed. In fact if you would have asked me a year ago I'd have told you that a Rabbit and a Fox couldn't be fertile with each other."

"That's all fine, but you know why I'm here."

"I sorry Judy, but I can't abort this child."

"Why?"

"To be frank you've simply waited too long," he said and shrugged. "It's illegal for me to perform an abortion in the last month and half of your pregnancy unless it endangers the life of the mother."

"But I only four months."

"Sorry, but you are now in your fifth month."

"I'll go …"

"Judy, it won't make any difference," he said seriously. "You know that the law is that same everywhere. I also have to report your pregnancy to the health department which also the law. I'm sure you know the penalties for you and anyone who would abort this child."

Judy began to weep.

The story continues in 'Born to be Alive' at DeviantArt in Bolba's site.


End file.
